


secret santa

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: To get into the Christmas spirit, a secret santa is arranged.Surprisingly, the gifts aren't as bad as they thought they would be.





	secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to those who celebrate it!! or whatever holiday you celebrate, I hope you have a good one! and if you don't celebrate any holidays, I hope 2018 ends well for you!!
> 
> sort of related to a secret santa I did with my friends but like times 2.2 more people
> 
> not proofread at all

Christmas had finally arrived in the dorm, with festive spirits and all around good cheer in the morning.

They couldn’t do much in terms of decorations due to promotions, but there was a few Christmas lights strung about, and a small tree in the center of their dining table. It was good enough for them.

“Alright, are you guys ready for Secret Santa?” Jacob announced, facing the others as they all sat in a circle. Each one of them had a present, either wrapped or in a bag sitting in front of them, ready to be given to their chosen person.

“I still don’t understand how we thought this was a good idea.” Sunwoo grumbled, gently tossing his wrapped present in his hands.

“Sunwoo, it’s literally buying anything, and we even promised no expensive items. How hard could that be?” Eric retorted, clearly content with what he had bought.

“I guess I’ll go first.” Sangyeon proposed, picking up his present and standing up. “Chanhee, this is for you.” Walking over to the vocalist, he handed over his present, neatly wrapped and even with a little bow.

“Oh, thanks Sangyeon-hyung!” he exclaimed. Happily ripping the wrapping paper, Chanhee opened the medium sized box with glee. “Ooh, this is a nice colour.” he spoke, holding up a cute, navy blue beanie. “Oh, it even has my name on it!”

Lo and behold, Chanhee’s stage name was embroidered on the front with baby pink thread. Right next to it was a white lily flower, accenting the hat well.

“I found a place that sold custom embroidered items. I think I got a discount because one of the staff members recognized me. Even better yet, she said that her favourite was you, so when I mentioned that I was your secret santa she offered to add on a little extra for free.” Sangyeon explained as Chanhee pulled on the beanie.

The navy blue contrasted nicely to his bleached hair, and the embroidery stuck out beautifully, almost the same colour as his hair. “It looks really good. I’m jealous.” Hyunjae mumbled, and Chanhee giggled.

“Thank you so much, Sangyeon-hyung! I’ll wear it forever.” Smiling at each other, Sangyeon was pleased that he had chosen his gift well. “I got our cutie maknae Eric!” Chanhee cheered, passing his gift over to said person close by to him.

Excitedly opening the gift up, Eric was pleased to see that Chanhee hadn’t been a dick to give him an empty box. “Aw man, these earrings are sweet.” he commented, pulling them out for everyone to see. While one of them was a simple stud earring, the other was a simple, thin chain that held many small, minuscule gems along it, a large, teardrop shaped one at the end. All the gems were a dark, red rubyish colour, making it pop out beautifully.

“Damn, now that is nice.” Kevin whistled, impressed by the quality. Eric was absolutely infatuated by it, unable to take his eyes away from the shimmering red.

“I assume that you like it?” Chanhee asked, amused by the youngest.

“Like it? I love it! This is amazing, Chanhee-hyung!” he exclaimed, the smile on his face adorably wide and his eyes glowing. “Thank you so, so much! I can’t wait to show it to our The Bs.” Carefully putting them back inside the small box, Eric picked up his present.

“Juyeon-hyung, this is for you.” Eric spoke, shyly handing it over across the circle. Juyeon took it, admiring the light pink box that it was in.

“Thank you, Eric.” With a smile, he undid the ribbon and opened the lid, pulling back the tissue paper hiding his present.

“I know you have a few notebooks already, but I saw this one and couldn’t help but think it was perfect.” Eric began to explain as Juyeon pulled out the contents. “I also found this really nice muffler that I thought would suit you. I hope you like it.”

The notebook wasn’t too big, yet too small, just the right size. The cover was of the night sky, the stars and the galaxy being shown beautifully. In gold, Juyeon’s name was engraved in English. Flipping it over, Juyeon was able to see a few constellations, a small bunny on the moon, and even-

“Is that… a whale?” he asked, not sure if he was seeing things right.

“Not just any whale, a space whale. Isn’t he adorable?” Eric cooed, making those next to Juyeon peer over.

A small laugh escaped from his lips as he set the notebook down and pulled out the muffler. It was a dark red, though brighter than Eric’s earrings, and when Juyeon wrapped it around him, it was nice and warm.

“Thank you, Eric. Really. These are amazing presents.” The two of them smiled at each other, and with the muffler still around his neck, Juyeon handed over his present. “Sunwoo, here.”

“Whoa, it’s my turn already?” Taking the present, he checked its weight. “Hmm, it’s pretty heavy… You sure you didn’t just dump some rocks in here, Juyeon-hyung?” he asked, fooling around.

“If I did, then they were some pretty pricey rocks.”

Not expecting much, Sunwoo reached into the bag and took out a fancy leather bound notebook, quite big and filled with lots of pages. “The little notebook you’re using right now is no good for song ideas. This’ll probably last you for the next few years or so.” Juyeon explained. “And, before you go complaining on me, you’d be surprised how hard it is to find a good leather bound notebook for cheap. These things easily cost $30 for one of those smaller ones. I got lucky.”

Sunwoo was going to make a snarky comment, but after hearing Juyeon explanation, he held his tongue. Truth be told, he had been looking for a better notebook for awhile now, and the few times he scrolled past, leather bound ones were pretty pricey.

“Thank you, hyung. I’ve been wanting something like this for awhile now.” he spoke carefully, the smile on his face genuine. He was almost afraid to hold it, but he didn’t dare to put it back in the bag, so he kept it held against his chest. This action alone made Juyeon smile endearingly at Sunwoo. It was pretty cute.

“A-Anyways, Jacob-hyung, here you go.” Sunwoo stammered, handing over his wrapped gift to Jacob. The Canadian took it gently, being careful with the wrapping paper as he unwrapped it. “I don’t know if you’ll like it or not, I wasn’t sure what to get so I just looked online and-”

“Aw, this is adorable!” Jacob cooed, holding up the box for everyone to see. It was a night light shaped in the silhouette of a cat, at it looked like it could change colours with a smartphone app. “I love it, Sunwoo!” he exclaimed, making the younger flustered.

“There was this one and a moon night light, but I figured the moon motif is sort of Kevin-hyung’s thing, so I went with the cat. I hope you’ll use it well.” he mumbled, making Jacob beam even more.

“Of course I will! Apparently you can change the brightness, so it’ll be handy when I have to stay up but the others are asleep. Thank you, Sunwoo. This is perfect.”

His chest puffed out a little, the rapper proud of himself, and those who noticed laughed behind their hand. He was still just a cute kid on the inside.

“Changmin-ah, take this.” Jacob spoke, holding out a neatly wrapped box. The dancer took it, eager to see what was inside. He too took his time with unwrapping the paper, tossing it aside as he opened up the box to reveal the goodies.

Changmin took out a notebook, it’s pages already filled and bits of paper sticking out. Curious, he opened it up, looking through its contents. “Wow… Now this takes me back.” he mumbled, a smile growing on his face.

Pictures from pre-debut, along with messages that Jacob had written had filled the thin notebook to the very end. Each message reminisced about the days from before, memories surfacing back from Changmin’s mind. At the very end, Jacob had written a very long letter to Changmin, which he decided to read later once he was alone.

“Did you do this all by yourself, Jacob-hyung?” he asked, taking a good look at the small details. Each page was accented by coloured paper and highlighters, and there was even calligraphy. Y’know, the things you’d see in those aesthetic daily planners.

“Yup. Every single bit. I just searched up a few YouTube videos for inspiration, and Kevin helped to teach me calligraphy, though he never knew why.” Jacob explained, emitting a groan from the other Canadian.

“Dude, you told me you were making cards for your family.” he whined.

“Hey, I did do that. You can’t say I lied to you when I never did~” he sang, before turning his attention back to the dancer. “I hope you like it, Changmin. Sorry I didn’t buy anything.”

“No, this is perfectly fine. In fact, I think it’s better. I love it, Jacob-hyung. Thank you.” he spoke, his voice still a bit soft due to having just recovered from his flu. “Haknyeon, this is for you. I had to go last minute because I was sick, so I hope this is enough.”

Handing the medium sized bag to Haknyeon, he quickly set it down on the floor and began taking out whatever was inside. “Snacks, more snacks, and A SNSD ALBUM HOLY SH-”

“Language!” Sangyeon reprimanded, making Haknyeon quickly shut his mouth. He was still excitedly bouncing in his spot, and Changmin was just happily smiling at him.

“Thank you so much Changmin-hyung I’ll love you forever and give you the entire galaxy this is the best gift I could have ever asked for.” Haknyeon rambled on, hugging the album to his chest. “Ah, I wonder who’s photocard I got…” he trailed off.

“Secret santa first, fanboy later, okay Haknyeon?” Hyunjae called out, making him snap out of his little trance.

“Ah, right. Kevin-hyung, here you go!” he exclaimed, handing his present over to the red-haired Canadian. Intrigued, inside the bright red box was a sketchbook of sorts, as well as a fountain pen.

“Apparently that sketchbook can be used for anything, watercolours, acrylic, you name it. I know you do most of your callis with just pens, but I thought you’d might wanna try it in a more authentic way.” Haknyeon explained, watching Kevin admire the fountain pen in all its glory.

“Aw man, this is really neat. I’ve always wanted to try out a fountain pen before. Thank you, Haknyeon. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.” he spoke, even going as far as blowing a kiss at Haknyeon, who caught it wholeheartedly.

“Our Younghoon-hyung, here you go~ I was your Secret Santa this year.” Kevin sang, passing his present over. Unlike some of the others, Younghoon brazenly ripped off the wrapping paper, eager to see what was inside.

“What the hell is this.” he deadpanned, picking up a small piece of paper and another, smaller box. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I got you this box.” he read, making the others laugh. 

“Really? That meme? I didn’t expect you to actually do it.” Eric laughed, while Younghoon just whined.

“What the heck, Kevin!” With a pout, Younghoon was about to throw the smaller box at him when Kevin frantically waved his hands to stop him.

“Please don’t throw that at me, your present is in there! And yes, I’m serious I didn’t just give you a box for Christmas that’s just cruel and I’m not that kind of person.” he explained. Though a little suspicious, Younghoon opened the smaller box, pushing all the packing peanuts aside to reveal…

“...A phone case?” he questioned, pulling it out.

“Not just any phone case! A custom one! The only one there ever is in the world.” Kevin exclaimed. Turning it over, the back had, “The Boyz Younghoon” in calligraphy, as well as small drawings all over the place. One look, and you could tell that Kevin had drawn it, with his unique art style and all.

“Oh wow, did you draw this, Kevin?” he asked, and the Canadian nodded, proud of himself.

“Yup! You better not lose it, there’s no chance of you getting another one.” he warned. As Younghoon and the others admired Kevin’s handywork, Jacob leaned over to him.

“You’d totally just give Younghoon a box if you could.” Jacob whispered to him. He just smirked.

“Yeah, I would.” Kevin whispered back. “But we’re not gonna tell him that.”

“Time to use this for the rest of my life.” Younghoon announced, taking out his phone and replacing his old case with the new one. “Thanks, Kevin.”

“No prob! Now, who’s your present for?”

Grabbing the small, black, velvet box from beside his knee, Younghoon tossed it at Hyunjoon, who caught it with ease. “Here you go, Hyunjoonie.” Despite being so nonchalant, he seemed to be a bit anxious, wondering if Hyunjoon would like his present or not.

Prying open the lid, he was met with the shining silver of a necklace. A simple arrow charm, but the special thing about it was the small engraving, right along the shaft of the arrow. 

_ ‘Hwall’ _

A smile grew on Hyunjoon’s lips as he took out the necklace, removing it from the backing and clasping it around his neck. It wasn’t too long, yet too short, a perfect accessory.

“I love it, Younghoon-hyung. Thank you.” The smile on his face was one of innocence, and it was refreshing to see. It unintentionally made all of the other members smile as well, a chain reaction if you will.

“I guess we’re gonna continue on the trend of jewelry, are we?” Hyunjoon commented, grabbing his present from behind his back. “Hyunjae-hyung, this is yours.” Passing the bag over to him, the vocalist reached in to find a similar box to Younghoon’s.

Opening it up, it contained a bracelet, delicate and quite thin, but absolutely stunning. It was adorned with small gems, similar to Eric’s earrings, but they were an emerald green instead of red.

“Hyunjoon, what the hell? This looks like it costed a fortune!” Hyunjae exclaimed, shocked by the present. Said person just laughed.

“You’d be surprised what you can find at a simple market. I’m gonna say that you like it.”

“Dude, this is stunning. I feel like I’m not worthy of wearing this.”

“Shush, just put it on.” Crawling across the circle to Hyunjae, Hyunjoon took the bracelet from his hands, taking out of the box and carefully clasping it around Hyunjae’s wrist. “There. It looks great on you.”

All this time, Sangyeon watched as all the members had gotten their presents, happy with the outcome. It was nice to see all of them bonding with each other, and this itself was a good enough present for him.

“Ah, Sangyeon-hyung. Don’t think that I forgot about you.” Hyunjae called out, making him shift his focus to him. “Here.”

Everyone became quiet, watching as Sangyeon accepted the present, placing it in his lap and unwrapping the paper.

It was… a wooden box, “The Boyz” engraved on the lid. At the very back, he could see a little key to wind something up. A music box?

“Open it up.” Hyunjoon whispered, and Sangyeon did exactly that.

As soon as the lid was opened, a familiar tune began to play as twelve figures started to rotate around in the center. They were all crowded in a circle, hands together as they seemed to be cheering each other on.

“Wait, isn’t this, Boy? How- Where did you even get this, Hyunjae?” Sangyeon stuttered, baffled by the fact that he was hearing their debut song in a music box.

“I found a place that did custom music boxes all the way out in Busan. The old man running the place was more than willing to do it, and I have to say, he did an amazing job.” Hyunjae explained. “I wanted to give you something special. As the leader of our group, you’ve done so much for us this past year, and we can’t thank you enough. I hope that if you’re ever feeling down, that you can wind this up and listen to it to ease your worries.”

Sangyeon looked at everyone’s faces, each one filled with sincerity and… this emotion he didn’t know how to explain. Thankfulness? Pride? He didn’t know what it was, but each and every one of them were the same. It was as if they were all saying the same thing.

_ “Thank you.” _

Biting his lip, tears began to pool in Sangyeon’s eyes, and he ducked his head down to hide them. As much as he tried to wipe them away and push them back, they just kept on coming.

“Hyunjae, look what you’ve done! Now he won’t stop crying!” Haknyeon teased, crawling over to comfort their leader. Everyone else crowded around him, trying to ease his tears away and make him feel better. Both Jacob and Eric were hugging him, while Changmin slowly stroked his hair.

“I’m just… so happy.” Sangyeon sobbed, wiping away his tears. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung. We all know what you’re feeling.” Hyunjoon comforted, speaking the words of everyone.

Everyone looked at each other, before nodding.

  
  


_ “Merry Christmas, Sangyeon-hyung. We love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
